Deep Blood
by Violette Moore
Summary: Siete, son los años que tenía cuando lo conoció. Tres, las palabras que le dijo. Diez, los hombres que yacían a su alrededor, masacrados por el filo de su espada. (Jason/Damian) Dedicado a: Lady Wayne al Ghul.


_¡Saludos! La presente historia está dedicada a mi querida: **Lady Wayne al Ghul.**  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama._

 _ **Advertencias: Jason/Damian** (Universo Alterno) please, open mind._

* * *

 ** _Deep Blood._**

 **—1—**

 **.**

 **.**

Siete, son los años que tenía cuando lo conoció.

Tres, las palabras que le dijo.

Diez, los hombres que yacían a su alrededor, masacrados por el filo de su espada.

* * *

...

El Bastardo de Thalía, heredero del Gremio, también conocido como "Encarnación del Demonio" no era otra cosa más que un manojo de ira, suciedad y sangre, postrado de pie, ante él.

A dónde quiera que apuntaran sus ojos, terminaba el filo de su espada y las cabezas caían, una a una. Todas claro está, menos la de él.

El guerrero de rojo y negro sonrió socarronamente en el interior de su máscara, el diablillo lo miró con furia, el redondeado rostro lucía impregnado de sangre, pues el ultimo oponente que enfrentó, intentó saltarle encima y "Demon" —como decidió llamarlo, a falta de un nombre real— lo ensartó con su espada cual si fuera una brocheta. La sangre corrió como debía ser por el largo de la hoja hasta manchar su cara, creyó que eso lo detendría, había conocido "principitos" en el pasado. Niños mimados que se decían tan buenos en combate que jamás eran tocados por la sangre de sus adversarios, de hecho repudiaban ensuciar su piel o ropas, pero este ejemplar, al parecer, no.

Luego de dejar caer el cuerpo al piso, limpió la espada con un movimiento aireado, se pasó los dedos de la mano libre por la cara a fin de limpiar su rostro, lamió la superficie y se congració con ello, como si el sabor óxido y salado realmente fuera de su agrado. Después le sonrió a él, quien por toda acción decidió obsequiarle una inclinación de rostro.

No llevaba armas, al menos no como las del gremio.

El muchachito delgado y atlético, enfundado en su totalidad de negro comenzó a caminar hacia él. La espada por debajo, el filo inclinado hacia arriba, pues de lo contrario significaría que no pretendía asesinarlo, pero ambos sabían, que era eso lo que quería.

—Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad para regresar con tu madre, niño engreído. —espetó. —el menor escupió al piso, un poco de saliva y sangre, aunque no podría decir, si del ultimo bastardo que enfrentó o producto de la tanda de golpes que le soltaron entre todos, antes de que lograra asesinarlos.

Sólo quedaba él, era el más poderoso o como mínimo, el único que se había dedicado a estudiar sus movimientos y esquivar los golpes, en lugar de solo atacar.

—Vete al infierno. —respondió. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar, su voz despedía odio, ira y ni una sola pizca de temor.

Le saltó encima, él lo esquivó, el filo de la espada cortando el viento, sus brazos y piernas cerrando el espacio en torno a sus cuerpos, para ser bajo de estatura había aprendido bastante bien a enfrentar adversarios que le superaban en masa, altura y fuerza, pero aun no había aprendido a mantener control.

Él sabía lo que era eso, estar tan lleno de odio que no puedes controlar tus movimientos, pero de alguna manera lo superó.

La espada volvió a danzar como una extensión de sus brazos, el filo le paso por el pecho tan cerca, que de no ser por el kevlar, estaba totalmente seguro de que habría atravesado su piel.

—Así no es divertido. —se quejó. Sus ojos encontraron los del niño. La prepotencia, indignación, las infinitas ganas de destruirlo estaban ahí ¿Pero y la inocencia? ¿La infancia? ¿Dónde estaba la criatura que su madre engendró?

—¿Qué esperas? —demandó. Retándolo con el rostro, invitándolo con sus movimientos.

Hasta ahora, él se había contentado con esquivar sus ataques y responder con el mínimo de daño. No porque le tuviera afecto, más bien eran dos extraños, pero a consecuencia de los combates anteriores, el pequeño debía tener por lo menos una costilla rasgada y el estómago molido. Además de eso, alguien en algún punto le enterró una flecha, él arranco el cuerpo pero se dejó la punta, debía doler como el jodido infierno pero aquello no se veía reflejo en sus movimientos. También acusaba heridas por el largo de las piernas, y más específicamente en los pies desnudos.

Según le dijeron, Demon debía presentarse en la arena a manera de ofrenda, el mínimo de ropas que protegieran su carne y el mínimo de armas que defendieran su sangre, era un animal entrenado específicamente para combatir y era su deber hacer que muriera. La idea le satisfizo en primer instancia, nada deseaba más que ajustar cuentas con el jodido gremio que lo dejó maldito, más cuando aceptó su invitación y vino, jamás esperó que el heredero aún fuera un niño.

Pasó saliva por la seca garganta, relajó la postura, cuando Demon descubrió lo que hacía. —que no lo enfrentaba por sentir lástima— una vez más estalló en rabia, rechino los dientes, descompuso su gesto y de sus labios escapó un grito guerrero que le hizo pensar lo peor.

Atacó con mayor brío, él ya no pudo limitarse a esquivar, debía responder y bloquear las estocadas del arma que para estas alturas ya había atravesado sus antebrazos y a punto estuvo de perforar su máscara.

—¡Defiéndete! —demandó. —él hubiera querido escupir su propia porción de saliva y sangre pero de momento tenía que bastar con derribar al niño, usando un juego de piernas y la totalidad de su peso.

—¡¿Qué crees que…?! —la espada la arrebató de su mano, luego de golpearla repetidas veces contra la superficie, el demonio se retorció como un loco, él tuvo que presionar otra vez.

—¡Suéltame! —escupió.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo, agradecido de conservar la máscara, pues si de algo estaba seguro es de que, si llegaba a soltarse, le mordería la cara hasta arrancarle una buena tajada. La temperatura corporal del engendro aumentó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de impotencia e ira.

Él requirió toda su fortaleza para no lastimarlo, los segundos parecieron minutos, Demon se sangró los labios y le encajo la pelvis, intentando hacerlo a un lado, pero lo más que consiguió con eso, fue lastimarse a sí mismo. Él era un mercenario, estaba forrado de armas y llevaba un precioso cinturón a juego, que probablemente era lo que le había estorbado, maldijo en un idioma que le resultó desconocido, proveniente de los países bajos, pues ahora que lo tenía ahí podía reparar en el color y la forma de sus ojos, parecían oscuros bajo el fragor de la pelea, pero en realidad eran verdes y ligeramente rasgados, idénticos a los de Thalía.

Pensar en su progenitora hizo que su propio gemido escapara a sus labios, odiaba a esa maldita, arpía y embustera. —¿Si eliminaba a su único hijo conseguiría lastimarla?— Con toda seguridad, sí. Abstraído entre pensamientos, presionó de más la llave con que lo sometía, no reaccionó hasta que lo escucho soltar un audible jadeo. La punta de la flecha estaba enterrada en su omóplato diestro y era ese mismo brazo el que había decidido retorcer hasta hacerlo estremecer. Aligeró la presión que ejercía, pero no para liberarlo. El niño escupió otra porción de sangre, su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente, el sudor perlaba su frente y la tez se había vuelto pálida, tanto que hasta parecía fantasma.

Se concentró en el resto de rasgos, una boca pequeña, de labios rotos y delgados que contrastaba a la perfección con el color de su estampa debido a la sangre, pensó en alguna doncella de cuento encantado, pero la ensoñación se desvaneció tan pronto como el coro detrás de ellos comenzó a enloquecer.

Todos los soldados del gremio demandaban lo mismo.

—¡Termina con tu trabajo! ¡Vamos, Acábalo! ¡Toma su espada y cercénale la garganta! —el engendro debía estar escuchando lo mismo. Sus cabellos oscuros le recordaron a alguien, el gesto altivo y enfurecido, le hizo pensar en si mismo, la ausencia de calma, reafirmó este hecho.

—¡Haz lo que viniste a hacer! —exigió. —¡Termina! —la rabia en sus ojos se transformó en locura, la desesperación en ruego. Dejó de moverse, de un momento a otro. Eso ni siquiera él se lo esperó, cerró los ojos y las voces en torno, estallaron eufóricas.

—¡Mata al heredero!

—¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! —Él lo miró de nuevo, bajo por el cuello, encontrando un cuerpo de niño, fornido sin lugar a dudas, perfectamente bien definido, pero de alguien que indudablemente aún tiene que crecer. Liberó sus manos, Demon ni siquiera se inmuto, alcanzó la espada. Los espectadores bramaron de nuevo.

—¡Muerte al engendro!

—¡Corta su cabeza y derrama su sangre!

Levantó el acero, la empuñadura era ligera y la hoja exquisitamente trabajada, era un arma bélica digna de la realeza, pues no requería demasiado esfuerzo esgrimirla, el niño contuvo el aliento, lo supo pues sus formas aún seguían postradas sobre las de él, sus piernas estrujaban sus caderas y su peso, probablemente era lo que lo dejaba sin aliento. El siguiente golpe que soltó, lo colocó en el punto medio de sus ojos, sin usar la hoja, lo golpeó con el mango y lo mandó así, al país de las maravillas.

Los soldados gritaron enfurecidos, saltaron de sus puestos directo a la arena, sólo entonces se incorporó y demostró el dominio que poseía sobre el arma, los enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo, derribó a tres, antes de que el resto decidiera guardar su distancia.

—Lo siento, si les he confundido. Soy asesino, pero no de niños.

—Él no es un niño. —escuchó de pronto. La arpía en persona se mostraba ante el gremio, ataviada en su totalidad de negro aunque en su caso, las prendas de combate se adherían a sus formas como una segunda piel, ¿Cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que la vio? Uno, no. Dos años.

Dos desde que esa maldita, sumergió su cuerpo marchito y tieso en el pozo de Lázaro a fin de devolverle la vida que entre su padre y su enemigo jurado le arrebataron.

La destruyó con la mirada, tarea estúpida pues con la máscara no podía saber cómo es que la miraba, Thalía paso de él, contoneando las caderas al andar, los soldados le ofrecieron una reverencia y volvieron a sus puestos, en la arena quedaban pues, trece cuerpos, junto a los de ellos dos y su hijo.

—Es el futuro líder de nuestro gremio.

—Es carne para los lobos.

—Carne sí, más no para tu deleite. —colocó al niño sobre su regazo, había una cuantiosa cantidad de sangre debajo. La herida de flecha se había incrementado, si no hacían algo moriría desangrado, probablemente a su madre le agradaría, dado que lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar una diminuta daga de entre sus ropas y marcar con ella, su cara. "Feliz cumpleaños, Damian. Haz fallado"

La sangre mano cual pintura roja sobre un lienzo blanco, era una herida superficial que no dejaría marca, luego de proferir aquellas palabras, besó su frente y se levantó con el pequeño en brazos.

—¡El combate por el liderazgo del gremio ha terminado! Thalía al Ghul, ha derramado la sangre del heredero, se corona como la líder, hasta la siguiente afrenta.

—¿¡Qué!? —se atrevió a preguntar. La asesina giró sobre la flamante punta de sus zapatos, lo miró altivamente, el mismo gesto que le había visto a Damian

—Puedes salir de la isla, agradece que no ordene tu muerte, por deshonrar las reglas del gremio.

—Tú de verdad…—A un movimiento de rostro, ordenó que los dejaran solos, los asesinos se esfumaron como sombras a la luz. Thalía colocó a su hijo en brazos de una mujer que la superaba en juventud y belleza, debía ser Nyssa, su hermana.

—Yo te invité a nuestra casa, recuerda que mi padre ordenó que jamás habrías de volver aquí.

—¿Y se supone que debería agradecer, que me uses para eliminar a tu estirpe? —la asesina era casi de la misma estatura que él y ni que decir de lo arrebatado de su conducta.

Conocía sus secretos, pues durante su "resurrección" había sido ella quien se los mostró, compartieron pesares, también placeres y por supuesto, odio. Mucho, pero mucho odio. Colocó sus manos sobre la máscara, presionó en el lugar indicado y desprendió la capucha que ocultaba su cara.

Mirarla a los ojos, tenía que admitir que aún constituía un deleite, no podía culpar a cualquiera por caer en sus redes, después de todo, él mismo había caído y no solo una, sino varias veces. Cerró los ojos, Thalía hechizaba con sus ojos, pero en este momento, no eran esos los que le causaban problema, sino sus labios, que se apoderaban de los propios con arrebato.

—No creí que conocería a tu demonio así

—No debías conocerlo jamás, pero necesito reafirmar mi posición en el gremio.

—¿Se supone que es eso lo que acabas de hacer?

—El ultimo que quede de pie, es el que liderará a la orden en ausencia de mi padre.

—No es eso lo que me pidieron que hiciera.

—Bueno, si muere en combate R'as no tendrá problema en dejarme a mi como líder. —el cinismo en su tono de voz, la falta de sentimiento. Le hicieron recordar por qué despreció sus afectos y rechazó su lecho.

Sólo le importaba el gremio, liderar a las tropas y blandirse en bélico duelo con su enamorado eterno. La apartó de su lado, ya había tenido suficiente de ella.

—No me busques de nuevo, si es para hacer esto.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Porque te debo la vida? ¡Yo no pedí esta vida!

—Y aún así, hete aquí.

—Por venganza.

—Justicia, diría mi amado.

—¿Quién es él? —Thalía soltó un bufido, parecía sumamente entretenida con la conversación, pero como era su costumbre, no respondió. Le regaló un nuevo beso, el último que habría entre ellos y después se marchó. La espada del principito permanecía entre sus manos, pensó en llevársela consigo, pero no acostumbraba tomar trofeos, en aquel entonces, aun no.

Pasaron tres años, para que lo volviera a ver.

* * *

 **—2—**

 **.**

 **.**

No había arena, mucho menos gremio, el engendro de Thalía estaba ante él, ataviado de negro y proclamando ser el hijo de Batman.

—¿Esa clase de mentiras te decía tu madre para llevarte a la cama?

—Supe que escuchaste algunas también. —respondió con saña y luego de dirigirle un golpe que por supuesto esquivó, agregó. —Aunque asumo que a ti, no te arropaba de la misma manera que a mi.

—Imbécil. —Acotó. Eludiendo nuevos ataques que ya no venían de la espada, sino de sus piernas y brazos.

Había aprendido nuevas técnicas de combate, la altanería y soberbia propia de los Al Ghul seguía formando parte de su estampa, pero había ganado estatura y también corpulencia. Se veía bastante más vivo que siendo masacrado por una decena de asesinos. Le agrado verlo así, buscando asestarle una buena tajada con las navajas ocultas de sus nudillos.

No le dio oportunidad para hacerlo, desenfundó sus propias armas y lo sometió de a poco hasta tenerlo contra la pared.

—Supongo que no quieres un trofeo por serlo, ¿cierto? Dime, engendro ¿qué buscas aquí? —el menor apenas si se inmuto. Levantó el rostro para mirarlo a la cara, buscando sus ojos o quizá tratando de adivinar su rostro. Él prosiguió. —Esta parte de la ciudad es mía, el murciélago y sus pajaritos tienen un trato conmigo. Ellos no se meten en mis negocios y yo no les meto una bala en el punto medio de los ojos.

—Tt, eso si que quisiera verlo.

—Lo harás, como no respondas qué carajo buscas aquí.

—A ti, eres mi presa. —y al decir esto le descargó el mismo golpe con que lo derribó años atrás.

Se le tumbo encima, la sonrisa sádica adornando su cara. Él era más fuerte que Damian, podía quitárselo de encima en cualquier momento, pero una parte de sí, tenía interés en saber, qué es lo que quería de él. Sus puños guardaron las armas, sus manos se movieron por encima de la máscara. Había cambiado su diseño en el ultimo pasar de años, pero por motivos de comodidad, el botón que desprendía su máscara seguía estando en el mismo lugar. —¿Su madre le habría dicho dónde encontrarlo?— Cuestionable, más no imposible. El niño encontró el mecanismo en el momento exacto que él dejó de jugar y le soltó un movimiento que lo sacó volando.

—Tt… —espetó, limpiando su rostro con un movimiento desordenado. Retomó la posición de ataque y él decidió desprender su máscara.

La identidad secreta sería una putada, ahora que su padre era Batman y el resto de petirrojos sus muy molestos y entrometidos hermanos. Lo miró a los ojos a través del antifaz, el demonio se mostró decepcionado pero aún decidido.

—Te imaginaba más feo.

—¿Algún motivo en particular? —inquirió ahora que podía devolverle la misma expresión asesina.

—Rumores.

—¿De qué clase? —el menor dejó la posición de ataque, era claro que no se sentía tan cómodo en las calles de Gótica, como entre las paredes del gremio.

—Dijeron que el "resurrecto" emergió del pozo convertido en un monstruo, que es por eso que escondes tu rostro y que mi madre te tuvo lástima, por eso te aceptó en su cama.

—¡Ja! —fue su turno de perder la posición defensiva y estallar en estruendosas carcajadas.

Claro que emergió siendo un monstruo, arrebatado de sí mismo, deseoso de sangre y venganza. Cualidades que aparentemente, sólo en la casa de los asesinos resultaron ser bien recibidas.

Thalía lo forjo como una espada, le enseñó a canalizar ese odio —En beneficio propio, pero aún así lo instruyó— a olvidar las pesadillas, todas y cada una de ellas, encabezadas por la figura de verde, rojo y morado. Joker era el actor principal de sus alucinaciones; suyo era el rostro que colocó en cada bastardo que asesino y del que se olvidó, tan pronto y como comenzó a dormir en su lecho. La arpía era seductora, eso lo descubrías con una sola mirada, su figura estrecha y frondosa, las caderas amplias e incitadoras y el vientre plano y malditamente muerto.

Supo por boca de otros que su hijo fue concebido en un laboratorio secreto, usando la semilla del hombre que decía ser su amor verdadero y uno de sus óvulos secos. Hubo algo de magia en eso, una piedra maldita o perteneciente a otro mundo, no lo supo a manera cierta y tampoco le importó. Él no creía en estupideces de esa índole, le gustaba tirar con ella, más que nada porque no había riesgo de concepción y porque era el único lugar donde podía resultar vencedor. Someterla, vejarla, vaya si no le gustaba. Hasta que su sed asesina, superó sus expectativas.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido? —el sonido de su voz, lo expulsó de sus cavilaciones. Damian volvía a tener el gesto irritado, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, él se disculpó sin mayor ceremonia.

—Tú viniste aquí, para descubrir si soy un monstruo.

—No es que me ilusionara demasiado. Y tampoco es el único rumor que se decía en el gremio.

—Ahora qué, ¿vas a arrancarme la ropa para ver si tengo cuernos y cola?

—Voy a arrancarte algo, pero para saber si eres o no, mi padre. —el corazón se le detuvo en seco. El principito lo miraba ya no con odio, sino con interés científico. Él se separó todo lo que pudo de su cuerpo.

—Hey, no sé que haya pasado para que creyeras eso pero te puedo asegurar que tú ya estabas bastante crecido cuando conocí a tu madre.

—¡Mientes! —como acostumbraba hacer, le soltó una decena de movimientos que a duras penas esquivo. La ira motivaba sus movimientos, eso era cierto, pero también lo volvía inestable y propenso a cometer errores, lo calmó con un golpe directo en la boca del estómago. El retoño de Thalía terminó en el piso con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo intentando calmarse para respirar.

Él encendió un cigarro y soltó el humo directo a su cara.

—No eres nada mío ¿quedó claro? —Damian cerró los ojos, concentrado aún en respirar. Atisbó por el rabillo del ojo algo que parecía rocío salado, sus pestañas eran gruesas, negras y ahora también húmedas. Trató de entenderlo a medida que ultimaba su cigarro. Era el hijo de Batman, heredero del demonio, destinado a convertirse en líder de la liga de los asesinos. Claro que debía ser un shock emocional para él que su padre se dedicara a impartir justicia y no a conquistar y asesinar.

—Pero, tú y yo…—intentó explicar entrecortadamente el niño.

—Tú y yo, somos lo que tu madre hizo de nosotros. Verás, antes de mi "resurrección" me gustaba patear traseros pero me contentaba con eso. No había asesinado a nadie, mi alma aún me pertenecía.

—¿Y ahora? —espetó. —sin abrir los ojos, concentrado en sus pensamientos, seguramente ya había leído todos los libros que hacían referencia al Pozo de Lázaro.

—Ahora pertenece a R'as y cuando asciendas al trono, pertenecerá a ti pero todo eso ya lo sabías. Estás aquí porque no quieres estar con él.

—Él no quiere estar conmigo.

—¿Te lo dijo? —Damian apretó los puños y respondió.

—Dijo que soy una carga, enviado específicamente para destruir sus planes y que está atorado conmigo pues tampoco puede subirme en un barco y mandarme de regreso.

—Eso seguramente porque teme a lo que te haga Thalía.

—Ella no me hará nada.

—La ultima vez que los vi, trató de asesinarte.

—Nunca lo hará en la casa de R'as.

—Pero tú ya no estás…—las palabras murieron en el interior de sus labios. —Sólo había una forma de escapar al gremio. "Consagrándote a ellos" entregando tu cuerpo, alma y sangre, es decir: Sobreviviendo a la muerte, en las aguas profundas del pozo.

—Tt, así que también eres listo. —comentó con un tono desapasionado en la voz. —Ellos van a cazarte.

—Como a un perro.

—Tienes que…—Damian lo interrumpió, dando a entender que de nada serviría hablar con su padre pues estaba enfrascado en su propia batalla bélica. Y además, ya había decidido que él era un ser despreciable.

—Sólo vine a devolverte el favor, "resurrecto"

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó ahora que Damian volvía a incorporarse. Colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza ocultando su rostro.

—Vida por vida. Tú me salvaste esa vez en la arena, ahora yo te informo, que tan pronto como muera, irán tras de ti.

—¿Perdón?

—Eres el único a parte de mi abuelo que ha sobrevivido a las aguas del pozo, sin volverse loco. Si yo no existiera, tú serías la cabeza.

—Ja, ¿más chismes del gremio? disculpa que te lo diga enano, pero tú…

—Por eso mi madre te "tomó" —interrumpió. —Es una lástima que no pudiera engendrar otro "monstruo" tu semen no ha de ser tan bueno como el de mi padre o quizá a ella se le acabaron los óvulos. Nyssa quería probar pero no la dejó. Está obsesionada con liderar sus tropas y apoderarse del mundo. Nos asesinará a ambos y después dirá que no sobrevivimos al pozo.

—No puedes hablar…—intentó protestar, pero el niño ya volvía a ser el de antes, lo miró con furia asesina y sin más espetó.

—Tú nunca has sido rival para ella, concédele un solo beso y te arrancará la cabeza. —Corrió para tomar impulso, desplegó su lanzagarfios y se elevó por lo alto.

—Fue divertido, Todd, me encantó la expresión de tu cara cuando te quise hacer pasar por mi padre.

Jason sopesó sus palabras. No había ningún rumor en el gremio. Lo que quería era saber, si un asesino se alegraría por la notica de que fuera su hijo.

—¡Maldición!

Le dio persecución por los elevados edificios de la ciudad. El pequeño Wayne, resultó ser mejor escapista de lo que creía, pues a medida que avanzaban se tomó la libertad de arrojarle toda clase de objetos varios, desde estrellas ninja hasta una maldita navaja que terminó por rasgar su indumentaria.

—¡Hey! ¡Deja de hacer eso, si no quieres que te meta una bala!

—Me encanaría hacerte caso, pero me temo, que ya no estamos en tus dominios.

—¿Qué? —la sonrisa asesina. Eso tardaría bastantes años en abandonar su sistema.

Desapareció entre sombras, él permaneció estoico.

Damian lo había conducido a la parte interna de la ciudad, el callejón de la muerte se alzaba ante él con toda su maldad, más antes de que pudiera regresar, una nueva figura emergió. Batman lo envolvió con su manto, lo sometió con su cuerpo y amenazó con el gesto irritado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en el interior de Ciudad Gótica?

—¡¿Es que no…?! —No, claro que no. Batman, sólo había reparado en él, pero no en la figura que perseguía. Ese niño era demasiado listo o exageradamente arriesgado.

—No, qué —inquirió su padre, aligerando la presión que ejercía, pues lo había levantado por las solapas de su chaqueta y separado del piso por algunos centímetros.

—No te das cuenta de nada, cierto. ¿Quiénes son ahora? ¿Los man-bats? ¿La corte de los Búhos? ¿La Liga de la Justicia? ¿Dime, quién te obsesiona y nubla tu juicio?

—¿Puedes hablar claramente? Teníamos un trato, mismo en el que no estuve de acuerdo, pero gracias a Nightwing decidí aceptarlo.

—Tsk, ¿El hijo pródigo salvando el día? qué sorpresa. —Batman cruzo los brazos al escuchar su comentario. Señal inequívoca de que iba a irse, habiendo creído su amenaza cumplida. Él lo frenó.

—Tu pequeño asesino, se presentó ante mi.

—¿Qué? —Al fin una expresión de sorpresa en su cara de piedra, sonrió satisfecho y agregó.

—Dice que la Liga quiere cortar su cabeza. ¿Sabes algo de eso? —Bruce negó, él continuó.

—Según mi experiencia, la única manera de salir de ahí, es estando muerto. —Y al pronunciar esto, levantó la cortina de cabello a fin de evidenciar el golpe que se cobró su vida. Era un rasguño, apenas perceptible con la luz adecuada, pero no por ello dejaba de estar ahí. Bruce tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, él sonrió mas ampliamente ahora.

—¿Vas a permitir que se repita la historia?

—No

—Entonces sugiero, que no lo dejes solo. —giró sobre el tacón de sus botas dispuesto a desplegar su cable, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

—Espera, Jason

—¿Qué, vas a arrestarme?

—No, lo que quiero es saber, por qué te buscó a ti.

—¿¡Estás de coñá!? Por si ya lo olvidaste, o jamás lo creíste. Pertenezco a la liga de los asesinos. La "resurrección" contrario de lo que imaginas, no es un regalo, más bien un contrato. Si me dejan andar por la libre, es porque estoy obligado a regresar cada vez que lo pidan o anularán lo que sea que me mantiene con vida. —Bruce sudó frío. Jason acababa de dibujar la misma sonrisa sádica que había visto en su hijo.

—¿Nos parecemos un poco, no es cierto? La diferencia está en que yo, para ti ya estoy muerto, pero él…—Batman ya no quiso escuchar más, se elevó por los aires y desapareció junto con la noche y las primeras luces del Alba.

 **—o.O.o—**

Jason volvió meses después a su departamento, sintiéndolo enorme, austero y vacío, se desprendió de su máscara, botas y también chaqueta, la sensación de ser observado rápidamente se apoderó de él. Retomó sus armas, una en cada mano, ahí en el rincón junto a la cama yacía una figura encorvada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Tú que crees? —respondió. —el sonido de su voz, extrañamente familiar, impersonal y a la vez anhelado. Suspiró para sus adentros, el engendro se levantó, apartando la capucha de su rostro, estaba impregnado de sangre, una gruesa línea de sangre manchaba su cara, podía ver que los dedos estaban igualmente dañados y que sus piernas temblaban, dejó las armas en su sitio y se acercó a él.

Damian retrocedió por acto reflejo, la pelea había sido reciente, la adrenalina aún bombeaba en el interior de sus venas, aunada al instinto primario de supervivencia y conservación.

—Tranquilo. —el menor asintió pero de sus labios escapó un sonoro gruñido.

Habían sido trece esta vez, la siguiente serían quince o tal vez veinte. No los había asesinado a todos, más bien, había precisado de ayuda para lograrlo, pero los favores en Gótica podían resultar caros, cuando su padre lo supiera lo desterraría, volvería a la isla y aunque eso podría resultar benéfico, las ultimas noticias que le dieron, eran que R'as, había desaparecido.

Buscaba nuevos yacimientos del pozo de Lázaro, el que tenían en la isla se estaba secando, incluso los que cuidaban su madre y su tía. Precisaba de hallar una nueva fuente para seguir existiendo o en su defecto…Un roce húmedo nubló sus pensamientos, reprimió el impulso de saltarle encima y atacar.

Jason había tomado su equipo de primeros auxilios y comenzaba a atender las heridas como años atrás había visto hacer al guardián de su padre.

Thomas Wayne era médico, en la mansión sobraban libros de medicina general, especializada y forense, cuando Bruce se mostró reacio a abandonar sus menesteres de justiciero, su fiel mayordomo se vio en la engorrosa labor de aprender lo mínimo para atender sus heridas. Ir a un hospital comprometería su identidad de modo que sus actividades diarias se vieron invadidas de estudios para los que no se creía calificado pero para los que resultó ser sumamente dotado.

Ayudó al menor a desprenderse de su indumentaria, las armaduras de los asesinos eran gruesas, pero no era eso lo que llevaba, era una mala adaptación de un traje de deporte con capucha y capa.

—¿Es que te volviste…?

—Mi padre se llevó mi armadura, además de las armas. Me prohibió volver a esgrimir una espada como no fuera para practicar o defender una estúpida vida.

—¿Que hay con defender la tuya? —las heridas en su cuerpo eran bastas, puede que Damian no hubiera llevado espada, pero el resto de agresores, si. Admiró además de eso, las cicatrices de antaño, el fantasma de la punta de flecha seguía sobre el omóplato diestro, la acarició con los dedos desnudos sin ser consiente de ello, "D" como se le ocurriría llamarlo en lo futuro, soltó un ligero quejido y su piel estremeció.

Pálido, el hijo de Thalía y Bruce era tan pálido y tierno como un fruto aún no maduro, siguió trabajando las heridas, sin perder detalle de la profundidad y forma de cada una de ellas, podían ser producto de armas, pero también de manos, la contemplación de la idea le hizo enfurecer. Pues desde el momento en que volvió de la muerte decidió, que ningún menor, merecía ser profanado.

—¿Cuantos hicieron esto?

—¿Importa? —respondió, esquivando su mirada, de hecho el heredero de los Al ghul, había decidido rehuir a su mirada. Detestaba sentirse débil, aunque de manera cierta, estaba tan necesitado de cuidado, que apenas si se daba cuenta.

—¿Escaparon o los asesinaste?

—Tuve que ultimar a algunos para que el resto me siguiera.

—Escapar es tu mejor estrategia, ¿A dónde los llevaste?

—Tt, mi padre llevaba semanas hablando de un par de bandas de traficantes, peleaban entre sí, por el dominio de cierto distrito. Decidí llevarlos ahí, para que a la mínima provocación…

—Se asesinaran entre ellos. —concluyó.

—Funcionó, aunque supongo que a él, no le agradarán los cuerpos.

—Dejemos que la policía decida eso. Ahora, dime ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Tal vez, te seguí…—confesó, con la mirada gacha. Él ya había concluido el trabajo, limpiado, suturado y vendado hasta el más mínimo rasguño que acusara su cuerpo, sobre todo en la parte baja del vientre, los ante brazos y espalda.

—¿Cuándo? —inquirió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Los mismos que heredó de su madre, aunque con la madurez, iban perdiendo esa sutil inocencia que en años pasados había creído totalmente suya. Seguían siendo rasgados, pero ya no inocentes y en definitiva no, de infante, le devolvió la mirada, con un poco de vergüenza.

—La segunda vez que te vi, hablaste con mi padre. Así que te seguí para amenazarte, pero en lugar de eso…

—¿Qué? —Damian se mordió los labios amenazando con hacerlos sangrar. Ni en mil años confesaría que había permanecido oculto en el umbral de su alcoba, al pie de la cama, mirandolo dormir y deseando poder yacer junto a él.

Había otros niños en el gremio.

Hijos de guerreros a los que admiraba, los mismos que aplaudían su ingenio y compartían tanto sus técnicas como conocimiento. Todos y cada uno de ellos lo habían humillado con lo mismo, no de manera consciente, de ser honestos habría que anotar ahora, que ningún niño, en ningún momento se le acercó. "Él era el bastardo" "El heredero" "El concebido en un laboratorio, cual experimento" jamás lo miraban, fuera de los entrenamientos ni siquiera lo tocaban y no es como si él hubiera tenido que verlo, pero lo había visto. Padres abrazando a sus hijos, estrechando sus hombros o en su defecto, mirándolos con orgullo.

Y él quería eso.

Era otro de los motivos por los que había terminado ahí, quería un padre. Se rehusaba a ser concebido en un laboratorio estéril y en ausencia absoluta de afecto. —Eres un engendro. —gritó Thalía, la primera vez que se lo pidió. "No lo soy" "Soy tu hijo" "El heredero" —¡Eres nada! —ultimó la asesina totalmente aireada, antes de derribarlo con un movimiento de piernas y cortar su carne con la espada.

En tiempo real, en la habitación del resurrecto, Damian se abrazó a él, lo tenía de frente, con las manos desnudas y las prendas de combate aún intactas, lo estrechó como si lo amara, como si de un padre se tratara pero la diferencia de edad entre ellos no era tan amplia. Jason tendría dieciséis cuando regresó de la muerte, cerca de dieciocho cuando comenzó a dormir con su madre y justo ahora, tenía veintiuno. Se mostró confuso ante su reacción, no sabía si debía apartarlo, estrecharlo, o seguir como pasmarote congelado a su lado, el pequeño asesino reprimió las ganas de llorar. —¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que sintió contacto humano?— Su padre había intentado tocarlo, pero él lo frenó. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que todos a su alrededor intentaran matarlo. Jason no había sido la excepción pero se sentía seguro con él, porque lo salvó.

—De acuerdo, no tienes que decir nada que no quieras.

—Pero, si quiero decir algo. —despegó el rostro de su pecho, él había esperado encontrar un rostro enrojecido por el llanto, pero en lugar de eso, encontró al asesino que en años futuros aprendería a admirar. —Según las tradiciones con que me formaron, tú estás obligado a obedecer a cualquiera que pertenezca al linaje de R'as al Ghul.

—No voy a matar a tu padre y no pienso acercarme a tu madre.

—Tt, no pensaba pedirte eso, ¿por quién me tomas? Lo que quiero de ti, es que me entrenes. —la sorpresa en el rostro del mercenario resultó evidente. —Creí que había mejorado bajo la instrucción de mi padre, pero eso es una falacia. Él no quiere que mate, pero mi supervivencia depende de que lo haga.

—Te desterrará. —Damian descompuso su rostro, un gesto doloroso y sarcástico.

—¿A caso crees que alguna vez pertenecí a su hogar? Me tiene prisionero.

—Si fuera así, no estarías aquí.

—Eso es porque mi carcelero no es tan bueno.

—¿Quién se supone que te está cuidando?

—Nightwing. —Jason soltó un poco de aire. Escapar del hijo pródigo no representaba un problema, salvo por el hecho de que con toda seguridad, llamaría a Batman.

—Correcto, por esta noche te quedas aquí. Después veremos, como arreglamos la situación con tu padre.

—Bien, ya puedes retirarte. —sintió el impulso de dejarle en claro que esa casa era suya, por tanto quien mandaba era él, pero se ahorro todo el discurso cuando lo vio acomodarse todo lo largo que era sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama.

Aún era un niño, su hermano y ahora también, protegido.

Cerró la puerta de su alcoba al salir, buscó los cigarrillos que se dejó en alguna de las encimares y poco después de haberlo encendido y acomodarse en el sillón de tres piezas con una botella y vaso de whisky a juego se durmió.

* * *

 **—3—**

 **.**

 **.**

Los entrenamientos resultaron brutales, aunque no tanto como el saber que su padre había fallecido.

Superman les dio la noticia y esta esparció por Gótica como el veneno. La ciudad perdió estabilidad, los villanos se hicieron con el control, entre ellos cabía destacar la cabeza del demonio o mejor dicho, su muy querida y bien amada madre.

Thalía venía por él y aunque en sus comicios se inició una barbárica guerra por poseer el manto de Batman, al final unieron fuerzas para intentar rescatarlo.

Nightwing y él intentaron salvarlo, con el diablo de testigo que ambos quisieron hacerlo, pero la liga de Asesinos se llamaba así por una razón. El trato era simple. Una vida, un individuo, por todos los ciudadanos. Gordon les suplicó que lo hicieran apelando al nombre de su padre. Ellos no podían entregar al único hijo de sangre, pero como el orgulloso guerrero que era, Damian al Ghul, se entregó.

El cese a la guerra sucedió de inmediato, los muertos fueron enterrados, los secretos, guardados.

—Su madre no va a asesinarlo, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Red Robin, ahora que él, se tomaba un momento para volver a la cueva y colocar en el lugar indicado, su capa y espada.

—¿Preguntas porque te importa? —respondió sarcástico y de no haber tenido su máscara puesta, le habría escupido.

—Les dije que estaba siguiendo una pista en relación a Batman, tengo fuertes razones para creer que él…

—¡Está muerto, maldita sea! Y ahora su hijo también.

—Ella no puede…—intentó conciliar Red, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

—¿Asesinar a su hijo? Escucha, "reemplazo" tú y Dickface, nunca van a entender esto. Ni siquiera Bruce lo entendería.

—¿En serio? Y por qué no tratas de ilustrarnos. —demandó Dick, pues odiaba ese sobrenombre, pero además de eso odiaba que él estuviera ahí, en la cueva, profanando el nombre y recuerdo de Batman.

—Ustedes vinieron de buenas familias, se supieron amados, protegidos y me consta que de no haber muerto, seguirían a su lado, pero nosotros... —y al decir esto, señalo la vitrina donde colocó la espada del joven asesino. —Nosotros venimos de una oscuridad sin final. —les dio la espalda, no venía al caso intercambiar más palabras con ellos. Si quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, lo mejor que podía hacer, era ganarse el favor de los asesinos otra vez.

—Todd…—lo llamó Grayson. —giró su rostro unos 45º el aludido ya tenía puesta la indumentaria de Batman. El hijo pródigo, ¿quién sino él, para llenar sus zapatos? igualó a su padre en estatura e imponente figura y sin más espetó. —Si regresas aquí, si asesinas a una sola persona o si te atreves a entrar en una zona de la ciudad que no sea la tuya, te arrestaré.

—No te preocupes por eso, no veo razón para que volvamos a vernos.

—¿Te irás de Ciudad Gótica? —inquirió Red Robin, pero él no respondió. Subió en su motocicleta y se perdió.

 **—o.O.o—**

Tal y como anunciara Timothy Drake, Batman no estaba muerto, ni Thalía asesinó a su hijo, únicamente se trató del ritual por la sucesión del gremio.

Cuando él llegó, la fiesta casi había terminado.

Damian iba ataviado una vez más de negro, la sangre cubriendo sus manos, costillas y rostro, estaba en el centro mismo de la arena, la espada en la mano diestra, respiraba entrecortadamente y había un promedio de veinte cuerpos entre humanos y murciélagos, destrozados a su alrededor. "Justicia, no venganza" era lo que habría pregonado su padre, pero en este lugar "Vive o perece" era lo que más se escuchaba.

Encontró su figura de entre todas las personas que se aglomeraban en la explanada. Los gritos de los soldados se elevaban por lo alto, orgullosos de pertenecer a ese vástago. El heredero, el ahora llamado "Cabeza del Demonio" le sonrió, a pesar de las apariencias, de la puesta en escena, de sentirse por una vez en once años de vida, pleno y satisfecho, él le sonrió. Y le habría encantado sonreírle a su vez, pero en el momento exacto que hacía a un lado a todos los perdedores que estorbaban su paso, un estruendoso disparo se escuchó.

El grito que soltó su hermano, superó a todas las voces del gremio, los soldados guardaron silencio, su figura estrecha se desvaneció, la sangre manó a borbotones, él se abalanzó en su auxilio, pero había otros más que frenaron su acción.

—¡No puedes acercarte a él, resurrecto!

—¿¡Por qué, no!?

—Porque no ha terminado.

La sangre se heló en el interior de sus venas, Thalía apareció como entonces, una larga túnica cubriendo su cuerpo, caminó hacia él que por el dolor se había desmayado. Lo colocó en su seno, Jason no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Damian. Haz fallado. —besó su frente y lo depositó en el suelo, la bala entró limpiamente por el hombro diestro, le destrozo el hueso y habría que esperar a ver si no le había fastidiado la movilidad también.

—¡El combate por el liderazgo del gremio ha terminado! Thalía al Ghul, ha derramado la sangre del heredero y se corona como la líder, hasta la siguiente afrenta. —Su madre sonrió con deleite, a sus espaldas nuevas figuras emergieron, para sanar su cuerpo y mantenerlo preso. Damian era una moneda de pago y habría seguido utilizándolo así, si su abuelo y su padre no hubieran regresado.

A él se le encomendó la labor de proteger a su vástago, R'as no pasaba por alto que había sido leal a su juramento, regresó para protegerlo y habría de ser así, hasta su ultimo aliento.

Batman lo llevó a Ciudad Gótica, lo reconoció como hijo y lo aceptó como aliado, las ropas de Robin se le veían bien, pero no era eso lo que al joven satisfacía.

La sed de sangre, el deseo de venganza, con forme avanzaban los años más lo aclamaban. Sus acciones lo delataban: la ausencia de calma, la saña. Bruce secaba su garganta con mil y un advertencias, Damian secaba la suya gritando que no era eso en lo que creía.

—Justicia.

—Venganza. —los escuchó peleando otra vez.

Habían encontrado un grupo de bandidos a la altura de los muelles. En el calor de la batalla se separaron, Batman lesionando, apresando. Robin intimidando y asesinando. La cabeza del líder se hundió en las aguas profundas del lago, su padre lo necesitaba con vida para saber qué era lo que pretendían. Contrabandeaban armas, drogas y también personas. Grayson tenía un archivo bastante voluminoso de personas desaparecidas entre Gótica, Blüdhaven y Ciudad Central, intentaban dar con los responsables, pero más allá de eso, tenían esperanza de encontrar sobrevivientes. A Damian no le interesaba nada de eso, la brutalidad de sus actos hablaba de una persona que se encuentra en el límite de sus fuerzas.

Su padre no era consciente de esto; sólo él que por seis años se había dado a la labor de perseguirlo cual haría si fuera un espectro.

—Ya no eres digno de usar la capa.

—Tt, ¿No querrás también, arrebatarme tu nombre?

—No me tientes, Damian.

—No lo haré, padre. —se desprendió de la capa y el resto de la indumentaria, su cuerpo de joven adulto era atractivo, estilizado y fiero, aún no era tan alto como su padre, pero eso se debía mas bien a que aún le faltaba crecer. Sus ojos habían perdido toda inocencia, ahora eran peligrosos, seductores e ingobernables.

Aguardó a que dejara la cueva, tenía una buena idea de a dónde dirigiría sus pasos y aunque no era su intención andar de mirón, por alguna razón lo hacía.

* * *

 **...**

 _—¿Te excita verme, Hood? —inquirió la primera vez que lo vio._

 _—¿Es que a caso, te importa?_

 _—Claro que sí, me intriga saber, Si no querrás ser tú a quien le entierre mi espada._

Sus palabras eran venenosas, como en cada afrenta, pero desde que descubrió los placeres de la carne, a él le parecía que estaban cargadas de otra intención.

Detestaba verlo con Colín Wilkes, ese muchachito que le igualaba en edad y en contadas ocasiones hasta en la perversión y malevolencia. Se conocieron como habría de ser, en el calor de una buena pelea y en ausencia absoluta de Batman.

Recordaba los movimientos de ambos en aquella batalla, Colín fue secuestrado por Bane, cuando era apenas un niño, Batman lo rescató, pero no impidió que el demonio se hiciera con su parte. Fue víctima de un experimento, más magia negra que hacía que su cuerpo tomara la apariencia adulta con que ultimó a sus captores en esa ocasión.

Lucharon hombro con hombro, como si lo hicieran de siempre, cuando lo único cierto era, que se entendían tan bien que peleaban como uno solo. Damian cubrió su rostro con la sangre de sus enemigos, empuño la espada hasta que ni uno solo quedó. Luego, mientras sus corazones aún latían desbocados Wilkes recuperó su apariencia, ofreció limpiar la evidencia, utilizó su camisa, la cual desprendió para desvelar un cuerpo adolescente, sin ninguna clase de atractivo en él y D lo dejó hacerlo.

Los roces impersonales se volvieron caricias de amantes, Wilkes estaba algo versado en materia, probablemente por la maldad de que a su edad había sido objeto, en cuanto a Damian, bueno, él jamás había dicho que no a una pelea, y eso es lo que hacían ellos dos cuando se amaban.

Las prendas restantes salieron volando, la adrenalina, la muerte, la sangre. ¿Qué era lo que excitaba a Damian? él no lo entendía de manera cierta, pero hubo un momento en que su presencia fue revelada y el engendró de Thalía lo observó.

Sus ojos lo atravesaron, como si en todo momento hubiera sabido dónde es que se ocultaba. Su misión de guardián demandaba que observara e interviniera sólo en caso de ser necesario. Su vida no peligró en ningún instante de aquella caótica danza, D era un asesino nato, mejoraba con cada año y eso lo sabía porque él en ningún momento dejó de forjarlo.

Conocía su cuerpo, palmo por palmo, sus cicatrices y al que se las hubiera causado, la mayoría pertenecían a su madre pero había otras tantas, que le había proferido, y con sumo deleite, él.

Enfureció al ser atravesado por su mirada, Damian no podía estar retozando con Colín y viéndolo a él, pero era eso lo que hacía. Le hizo una señal con el rostro, a fin de informarle que desaprobaba sus actos, pero como solía hacer con toda prohibición, el pequeño Demonio no obedeció.

* * *

 ** _…_**

—¿Te excita, no es cierto? —insistió ahora que le daba alcance sobre la cerrada de una estrecha calle.

—¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir…? —se quitó la máscara, esta parte de la conversación, merecía ser dicha, cara a cara.

—¿Dándole a Wilkes, lo que quiere? ¿Lo único que no me enseñaste? ¿O lo que te mueres de ganas por…? —el discurso no fue terminado. Damian se tomó la libertad de acortar la distancia en torno a sus cuerpos. No era ajeno a las miradas que durante los entrenamientos se dedicaban, a los golpes que de tanto en tanto se transformaban en manoseos o a la adrenalina que estaba a escasos segundos de volverse una alucinante excitación.

Sus ojos estaban en el mercenario y los de éste estaban en él.

Lo quería, de una manera obsesa, como nunca había querido a nadie, aunque quizá habría que anotar ahora, que eso de querer, simplemente no iba con él. Le gustaba, no solo por todo lo que ya sabía sino porque se seguía sintiendo, en casa con él. En alguna ocasión leyó la frase: "Tu hogar está en mis brazos" y se había convencido de que su hogar, se encontraba con él.

No estaba en la isla, y jamás lo encontró con su padre, únicamente con su guardián. Ese que justo ahora, se mordía los labios para no permitirse _tocar._ Le ayudó con esa parte, él ya no era un niño, mucho menos se consideraba un adolescente precoz, le habían obligado a madurar desde temprana edad, lo mismo aplicaba para todas las áreas de su vida, y él se había distinguido por ser un guerrero sumamente ávido de conocimiento.

Besó sus labios, como Wilkes le había enseñado a hacerlo, como su madre seguramente con él había hecho. Jason se congeló en su sitio, intentó arremeter, forcejear, tirarlo a un lado, pero todo eso acabó cuando su mano izquierda se colocó en su entrepierna. Tenía curiosidad por conocer el tamaño de su mentor, se sorprendió de encontrarlo medio endurecido y también de lo grande y caliente que parecía ser. Se comieron la boca, no supieron en que momento, pero el mercenario bebía de él y el asesino intentaba no dejarse caer, la sangre se mezcló con la saliva, pues otra frase que le pareció memorable, era aquella de que "El amor, no es otra cosa más que un amplio campo de batalla"

Mordió sus labios, chupo su lengua, Jason lo levanto de la cadera y lo estampo contra la pared mas cercana a la vez que lo miraba como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

Siete años tenía cuando lo conoció, diez más habían transcurrido desde aquel entonces, y maldito fuera el destino, pues esa era la misma cantidad de años que los separaba a los dos.

Se percibió a sí mismo como un monstruo, un degenerado, pero lo sería más, si se atrevía a abandonarlo. Se arrancaron las ropas ahí donde estaban, la oscuridad de la noche cubriendo cual manto. Admiró la piel de alabastro que hasta ahora le había estado prohibida y le sorprendió lo estilizada y apetitosa que se mostraba.

Si los encontraban. Su padre los asesinaría, el gremio los aniquilaría, su madre los destruiría, y a pesar de saberlo, se poseían.

—Bruce va a m…—comentó, mientras hacía un segundo intento por recobrar la razón. Estaba encima de él, como en la arena, con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sintiendo su virtud y cadencia.

—¿Crees que le tengo miedo a mi padre, a Thalía o inclusive a R'as? —retó. Con sus ojos imposibles, su afilada labia, con esos delgados e hinchados labios de tanto besar.

—Deberías. —reconoció. Pero ya no lo decía por Bruce o las consecuencias de sus actos, lo decía por ellos, por las ganas que tenía de él, del hambre de años de destierro. De la abstinencia y también la ausencia. Damian percibió su oscuridad interna, Jason sabía, que era la misma que poseía él. Por eso se buscaban, por eso se entendían, por eso enloquecía cuando se entregaba a brazos de Wilkes, porque el pelirrojo jamás llegaría a comprender la profundidad de lo que era él.

—Tt,…De lo único que tengo miedo, es de que tardes demasiado en hundirte en mi piel. —su voz susurrada al oído, las piernas igualmente abiertas, levantó la cadera para él, permitiéndole una vista general de todo lo que quería que poseyera él.

Era una locura, una fantasía, era la fruta prohibida.

* * *

 **—4—**

 **.**

 **.**

Ellos se siguieron amando por el transcurso de esa noche y la mañana siguiente, nadie más que el que sol y la luna como testigo de su arrebato. La lujuria le ganó a la locura y esta a su vez a la cordura.

Jason marca su hombro, muerde y lacera la zona donde está la cicatriz de una bala, por su parte Damian lo marca a la altura del cuello, siempre le ha parecido erótica esa zona de su cuerpo, quizá porque es la única parte de piel expuesta entre la máscara y la indumentaria asesina. Gimen de placer, deshonran sus nombres, tanto los reales como los pertenecientes a la identidad creada.

Diez, son las cicatrices que alcanza a contar el mercenario, entre la espalda alta y baja de su asesino, tres, los dedos que hunde en el interior de su piel, para prepararlo y probarlo. Siete, los suspiros que escapan de sus labios, las maldiciones y también bendiciones. Damian pronuncia palabras en esa lengua antigua que le es desconocida. La aprenderá en los años siguientes, cuando R'as al Ghul le ponga una prueba más a su vástago y decida al fin que es digno de preservar su linaje.

El manto de Batman, jamás les es entregado, ni a su hijo de sangre, o a sus compañeros de armas, cada uno forjó su propio destino, se desligaron de Ciudad Gótica y más aún del caballero nocturno.

 **...**

Cinco años de caricias robadas, mentiras a voces, apariencias intencionadas y batallas bélicas se suman a la línea de tiempo del guardián y su amante.

Sus nombres de justicieros se han convertido en otros, sus indumentarias a la vez se han transformado. El lugar de su reposo, no es en la Isla de los asesinos, aunque cierto es, que para estas alturas Damian ya luce el anillo sobre la mano izquierda que hace signo de su posición, poderío y casta.

Ellos viven en una mansión, al límite de Ciudad Gótica, cortesía del apellido Wayne, Damian no tiene por costumbre servirse del nombre de su padre, pero el patriarca insistió en que le dejara tener por lo menos ese gesto con él. La capa de Robin tampoco regresó a sus manos, ambos lo decidieron así, aunque de manera formal, nunca lo hablaron.

Entre los justicieros se les conoce como Deep Blood "El Demonio y la Sangre" La máscara de Red Hood es reemplazada por una capucha del mismo color, ya no precisa de esconder su pasado, ocultar su rostro o pretender ser, lo que no es. Las ropas que luce pertenecen a una armadura ceremonial, es el protector de Damian, la cabeza del demonio, el nuevo R'as al Ghul.

La Liga de la Justicia está al tanto de esto, en su momento enviaron a un representante a dialogar con el heredero.

 **…**

—No pretendo utilizar mi ejército para diezmar al mundo, eso ténganlo por seguro, pero tampoco puedo disolver siglos de tradición por un mandato suyo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que seremos enemigos?

—Jamás me he visto como un héroe y ambos sabemos cómo terminó, cuando pretendí ser justiciero, pero te aseguro, Diana que mi sed de sangre se encuentra bastante aliviada. No seguiré la senda de mi difunta madre y con la mano en el fuego te digo que tampoco seguiré la instrucción de mi abuelo.

La liga de los Asesinos seguirá existiendo de la misma manera en que tus ejércitos siguen existiendo en Temiscira, únicamente apelaré a ellos cuando una tragedia sucumba, ya sabemos lo que nos deparan ejércitos de otros mundos o inclusive villanos de este mundo. Mi padre algún día les será insuficiente, no estoy diciendo que vaya a suceder pronto, pero tú y Clark son bastante longevos, él, no.

—Entonces, tenemos una tregua.

—Y también promesa. El día que la incumpla, puedes traer a quien quieras a cortar mi cabeza.

—¿Junto con tu sombra? —Damian asintió, Jason ofreció una reverencia a la princesa de las amazonas, Diana correspondió el gesto, dispuesta a marcharse, las diplomacias habían terminado. —Eres muy diferente a tu padre.

—Quizá sea por eso, que no fue enviado a apaciguarme.

—No es que no quisiera hacerlo.

—Mientes, no vino porque en realidad, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Estaría orgulloso de verte convertido en un líder.

—Preocupado, decepcionado, consternado, con toda seguridad indignado, ¿Pero orgulloso? De mi, jamás estará orgulloso.

—Damian…

—Demonio, así es como ustedes y él me llaman. No es que me moleste y tampoco pretendas que no me han arrestado por respeto a Batman. Me dejan hacer lo que hago, porque hasta John comprende que algunas veces, la mejor justicia es la muerte.

Diana concedió sus palabras, Deep Blood estaba ganando seguidores dentro de círculos específicos. Los villanos temían a su nombre, su sola presencia era sinónimo de temor y arrepentimiento. El hijo de Batman se estaba forjado un camino de sangre, pero también justicia.

* * *

 **...**

De regreso a su alcoba, a la mansión con acabados pertenecientes a toda época, el mercenario despierta, lleva varios días haciéndolo así. Solo, sin su compañero de armas, amado, amante y señor.

No puede reprimir el impulso de sentir que los años por fin lo están alcanzando, su cuerpo se mantiene en forma, pero son diez años, los que lo separan de su pequeño Diablo, se lleva las manos al rostro en un gesto desesperado. ¿Es así como al final han terminado? ¿Se ha cansado o aburrido de él? ¿Es, eso? ¿Qué otra cosa, sino eso? Le espera como está, desnudo, enredado en las sábanas y con mil y un preguntas aglomerándose en su cabeza.

Las horas pasan, la habitación se enfría, su estómago ruge, apenas recuerda que cenaron a la luz de las velas y con miradas esquivas de parte de Damian, cuando lo enfrentó de camino a la cama, el asesino todo lo que hizo fue alejarse de su lado, decir que era culpa de Batman, llevaba semanas amedrentándolo, quería algo de él, pero no podía decirle el qué.

 _—¡Se suponía que no teníamos secretos!_

 _—¡No! Se suponía que yo ordenaba y tú hacías lo que te pedía._

 _—¿¡Estás hablando en serio!?_

 _—Muy serio, ahora vete a la cama, no me sigas y tampoco me esperes._

Lágrimas escapan de unos ojos que en años venideros creían haber perdido del todo la capacidad de llorar, escucha los pasos de su amante, sabe que debería fingir, recuperar la apariencia desenfadada y quizá hasta asesina, pero si de algo está cansado, eso es de fingir.

Si quiere dejarlo, lo mejor es que se lo diga, volverá a ser su sombra, a cuidarlo desde atrás, a observar cómo se deshace en caricias llenas de lujuria y desencanto.

Damian arrastra los pies hasta quedar frente a él, su corazón se estremece, su cuerpo se paraliza al verlo por primera vez vulnerable ante él, Jason no hace lo mínimo por ocultar su llanto, la idea de perderlo, la contemplación de verlo en manos de extraños es más de lo que soporta, Damian se sienta al pie de la cama, lleva las ropas guerreras, un abrigo largo de corte militar, color gris y con el emblema recién plasmado de Batman, acaricia su rostro, él otro se deja hacer, cierra los ojos y más lágrimas traicioneras inundan su cara. ¿No es esto irónico? el tiempo que se oxidó y se detuvo. Antes era él, quien consolaba su llanto, quien podía entenderlo y ahora lo único que siente es que lo está perdiendo. D pregunta por su estado, el mercenario responde, preguntando simplemente que cuando se irá.

—¿De qué estás…? —Jason lo aparta de manera brusca. Si así quiere que lo hagan, entonces es así como se hará, sale de la cama, importando muy poco que esté desnudo, lo acusa de todo y el Demonio no puede mirarlo a la cara. Abre la solapa de su abrigo, de ella extrae una carta, Todd cree que ya lo ha visto todo, pero lo que desliza por el aire hasta alcanzar sus dedos es un naipe del Joker.

Le explica que su asesino posiblemente esté de regreso. No tienen razón alguna para creer que se trate del mismo, pero si es un imitador, es bastante bueno.

—No fue mi padre el que pidió que te quedaras aquí, sino yo. No te quiero cerca de ese maldito loco, ya sea el auténtico, su maldito hijo o algo mucho peor. Y como habrás de suponer Bruce ya había pensado eso y por lo tanto el favor que me pidió, no es que use a la Liga de Asesinos o me una a su lucha. Quiere que entrene a un nuevo guerrero.

—¿Qué?

—Esa misma cara es la que puse yo. No se trata de un Robin, mas bien de otro Batman.

—¿Dick?

—Él está en Blüdhaven con Cass, Red Robin desapareció junto con Steph del mapa, Bárbara es la comisionada, de modo que se le acabaron los aliados y ha tenido que recurrir a mi.

—Lo siento. —se disculpa pues teme que aquel enfrentamiento, haya abierto una herida vieja en su corazón. El manto que le fue prometido cuando apenas era un niño sigue siendo algo prohibido, pero al ver en sus ojos se convence de que aquel anhelo ya es algo perdido.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, mi padre y yo no tenemos conflicto, simplemente elegimos caminos distintos. Quiere que le enseñe, lo que tú me enseñaste.

—Justicia.

—Si, aunque te puedo asegurar que a Terry McGinnis, le podría interesar la venganza.

—Entonces, ¿Tú y yo estamos bien?

—¿Por qué habrías de dudarlo? Creí que te lo demostraba cada vez que compartimos la cama.

—Deberías demostrarlo otra vez…

—Las que sean necesarias, pero de una vez te advierto, cuando termine con ese niño, tu y yo nos iremos a la isla.

—¿Tanto desprecias la idea de que el Joker, siga con vida?

—No, lo que rechazo es la idea, de que todos mueran. —los amantes compartieron un nuevo beso y entre caricias húmedas se hundieron en su lecho.

El pozo de Lázaro los volvía longevos, eso era parte de lo que trató de explicar en su primer entrevista a Diana, algo que solo R'as al Ghul y los que heredaran su trono sabían. Verían a sus aliados morir, ya había sucedido con Alfred, su abuelo y también su madre. Próximamente pasaría con Bruce, Damian no tenía corazón para enterrar a su padre, si bien no eran enemigos, jamás habían sido cercanos. No se consideraba digno de estar a su lado, sus otros hijos lo enterrarían, entre remordimientos, sí. Pero con amor y la debida ceremonia.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Violette Moore._**


End file.
